1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to training devices designed to be connected to rackets such as tennis rackets to assure that the tennis player has properly gripped the handle thereof for forehanded and backhanded strokes of the racket. More particularly, this invention relates to a tactile tennis trainer which provides a tactual indication to the tennis player when the handle of the tennis racket is properly gripped and oriented for forehanded and backhanded play.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The game of tennis has proliferated within the past decade throughout the world and has become a game that is enjoyed by tennis players of all ages. Unfortunately, one major factor which precludes more people from becoming involved with the game is the fact that a fair degree of skill must be acquired in order for the game to become enjoyable. This is because the beginning tennis player, not having the skill necessary to return volleys, will spend the majority of the time chasing balls rather than engaged in enjoyable volley. Many potential tennis players, therefore, give up the game before they become sufficiently proficient.
Presently, there exist many training aids designed to increase the speed with which the novice player learns the game of tennis. Basically, these aids include some sort of grip which is attached to the handle of the tennis racket, the grip including contours for the hand of the tennis player or, more specifically, the index finger of the tennis player. Unfortunately, many of these devices are incapable of adequately or promptly providing an indication to the tennis player as to whether the handle of the tennis racket is properly oriented for forehanded and backhanded strokes of the tennis racket.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the training device art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a training device which eliminates the need for visually inspecting whether the player has properly gripped the handle of the racket for forehanded and backhanded play.
Another object of this invention is to provide a tennis racket trainer which provides a tactual indication to the tennis player as to whether the handle of the tennis racket is properly gripped for forehanded strokes and backhanded strokes.
Another object of this invention is to provide a tennis trainer which may be incorporated in the grip of the tennis racket.
Another object of this invention is to provide a tennis trainer which may be retrofitted to existing tennis rackets and then removed therefrom after the tennis player has become sufficiently proficient at the game and therefore no longer needs the assistance of the tennis trainer.
Another object of this invention is to provide a tennis trainer which is economically manufactured and is sufficiently durable to withstand the rigors of the game of tennis.
Another object of this invention is to provide a tennis trainer which does not interfere with the stroking of the tennis racket during normal play.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.